Slayers
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: I was destined to fight evil, along with others but I wouldn't know who they were until I found them... I'm Maka Albarn and this is my story…. *Maka's POV sometimes Soul's :) I don't Own Soul Eater or any of the products mentioned throughout the story*
1. Prologue

Prologue

_When people told me to cherish everything I had I always shrugged it off, I never really gave it much thought. When they told me life was too short I waved it off, maybe if they would have told me that my life would change in an instant I would have paid much more attention. My Dad always warned me about it also 'Never take your life for granted Maka; you never know what could happen.' But he had made me into a warrior to never fear, never back down, and never be intimidated I had grown up different than everybody else the reason why my Dad trained me until I collapsed every night…. I was destined to fight evil, along with others but I wouldn't know who they were until I found them, my own Mother and Father had been part of the last group of Slayers. People born with powers to get rid of Kishins, beings that devoured souls and took over the body of the person they killed, I was one of this generation's Slayers. I haven't had the chance to see one up close, but when the time came I would be ready. But this isn't where it all began no, it begins the day I lost the two people that I loved the most, one minute they were sitting at the table talking and laughing with me, the next a phone call sends them into action and I sit at home alone waiting for my parents to come home, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting…_

_ That was two years ago, now I live with Sid Barrett and Mira Nygus along with their son Black Star, another of the Slayers, and they took over my Father's teachings. Death City is now my home, I'm Maka Albarn and this is my story…._


	2. A Note From Maka

A Note From Maka

It's been two years since I lost Mom and Dad, I am now a junior at Shibusen High, Star and I have continued our training with Sid and Nygus. We met three other slayers during summer break when they were ambushed by some Kishin and now they roll with us. There's much I'm still learning, we go hunting almost every night, we go to school and pretend we are normal though we know we are not. I look at the others how they can go home to their parents, siblings and such without a care in the world, and I feel jealous because I can't do any of those things. I miss Mom and Dad every day, I should've listened to Dad when he warned me, I should've appreciated them more, I wish I had been a better daughter, I wish I could have been more understanding, I wish I could have hugged them good-bye when they left, I wish I could've told them how much I love them…. Yeah I wish.


	3. Impromptu Meet N Greet

We walked into the crowded hallway of Shibusen High, the walls decorated in different colored paper, lockers lined the wall and people milled about their voices a constant drone. Liz and Patti Thompson walked beside me, head held high and sending a clear Don't-Fuck-With-Us vibe that had many of the students scrambling out of the way, conversations hushed mid way and the speculations began they knew nothing of us but it didn't stop them from talking about what they didn't know.  
_I heard they miss a lot of school, I bet they have a big file with the cops, what do you think he did to get that ankle monitor? I heard they go to bars just to fight…. _I heard's and I bet's and even some I thinks' floated through the air but I paid no attention who gave a fuck what they thought about us? I grabbed Liz's forearm as she turned to yell at a couple of freshmen ogling us, she looked at me her face scrunched in distaste I shook my head silently telling her to let it go. But she was raised in the streets and letting people talk shit without saying or doing anything wasn't in her nature, she raised her fist and slammed it on the metal locker the sound echoing throughout the hall and many of the students turned white, the two freshmen squealed and tripped over each other trying to run away. I heard Black Star chuckle behind us and maybe even Kid too, Patti grinned slapping her older sister on the back and we continued on our way.

We settled on a table in front of the cafeteria, I sat on one of the benches while the girls took the bench to my left and Kid the one on my right, Black Star settled his ass on the table top arms propped on his knees. I was tired we'd been on patrol last night and didn't come back till two in the morning only to get up at six to go to school, we would've stayed home but Principal Death, Kid's Dad, already had the school board breathing down his back about us we didn't want to make it harder on him. I crossed my arms and lay my head on them too tired to even hold my head up any longer, I was just closing my eyes when Liz poked my elbow "What?" I mumbled tiredly shifting my head to look at her. "You feel naked yet?" she asked and I frowned "Huh?" she rolled her sky blue eyes "That guy over there has been eye raping you since we sat down," she nodded her head past Kid's shoulder "come to think of it he's been looking at you since the first day we got here," she waggled her eyebrows and grinned "he's hot too, oooh maybe he likes you or something!" I shook my head at her but turned to see where she pointed ruby red eyes looked back at me, tall and broad shouldered, white hair pulled back with a narrow headband, clad in black jeans, black combat boots, an orange shirt and black leather jacket. I hadn't noticed him before much less felt him staring at me at all but I'd been so tired lately I probably just didn't pay attention. A purple haired girl came to stand beside him, she spoke to him but he didn't answer back which caused her to get upset and follow his line of sight… to me. She gave me a nasty look and wound her arms around one of his leaning her head against him I scoffed and turned away.

"He's got a girl." I told Liz she looked up and frowned "Damn it! And here I thought we could find you a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes at her "Yeah, it's about time you got laid!" Black Star piped in grinning "You're always so tense, loosen up a little!" I flipped him the bird and he laughed. "It might do you some good Maka," Kid butted in "I mean after Hiro... Ow!" he yelped shooting Liz a questioning look to which she responded with a glare "Hiro is never to be mentioned! Ever!" she reprimanded and gave him the universal sign to shut up by pressing her index finger to her lips. Patti cackled beside her, her wheezing laugh welcome in the tense atmosphere following Liz's words. Hiro had been my boyfriend last year, up until the moment where he left me behind. We'd been fighting Kishin in a deserted warehouse on the South side of Death City, we had been the last to finish, while Hiro had been engaging the Kishin I had been helping him, I had gotten too close to Hiro's broad sword and he'd slashed me from hip to hip. I would've forgiven him, I mean it'd been my fault for getting too close but instead he'd left me there, bleeding and slowly dying. If it hadn't been for Black Star coming to check on us I wouldn't be here today. I haven't seen or heard from him ever again, and for his sake I hoped he would never show his face again, Black Star had it engraved in his head since that day that if Hiro showed his face again he would rearrange it for him, and knowing Black Star it wasn't a threat but a promise… and he liked to keep his promise.

"If he does or doesn't I don't know, but it doesn't stop him from eye raping you any less." Liz said and I sighed "Will you stop? I don't want him to think I'm interested or something." And not to mention I didn't want any drama from his purple haired girlfriend/possible not girlfriend the last thing I need is to have a girl on my ass about trying to (as Star liked to say) bang her boyfriend/possible not boyfriend. Plus the motto 'No boyfriend, no problems' was my motto now. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to meet gold eyes narrowed into slits "Can I help you?" I asked wearily, damn I was tired as Hell. "I don't know who you think you are or what you're doing, but leave Soul alone." I looked up at her, hiding a yawn behind my hand "I think my name is Maka, I think I'm sitting here minding my own fucking business and I have no idea who the Hell Soul is." I answered back, she was tall, at maybe 5'8, purple haired curled at the ends, busty and curvy, gold eyed and impeccably dressed in black designer jeans, a v-neck shirt that almost spilled out her breasts, and her makeup flawless. I could see how she'd won someone like Soul, who I'm taking a guess here is probably the guy with the staring problem. "Don't play stupid you were staring at him earlier and like I said leave him alone." She hissed, as tired as I was I could feel a spark of anger flaring up and I stood, I was only 5'3" so I had to look up when I spoke but I didn't care this bitch was making me mad "Maybe if your boobs weren't so pushed up you would be able to notice that he's the one that's been staring at me the whole damn time, so before you come and open your mouth make sure you get your facts straight!"

The bell cut off whatever she was going to say and I got up shouldering her out of the way. Liz and Patti laughed as she sputtered, the boys grinned but said nothing as we passed by the table with the white haired guy I met his gaze and glared. I made my way to class and sat in my chair at the back of the class, the noisy chatter of the other students lulled me as I stared out the window at the sunny landscape on the other side, a soft breeze blew through the leaves but I wasn't paying much attention. I thought about last night after we'd come home from hunting, Star and I lived in a small two bedroom apartment on the North side of Death City we'd moved out of Sid and Mira's a few months ago because we didn't want to attract any of the Kishin to them and risk putting them in danger though we knew they could take care of themselves. Anyway as I was getting ready for bed I could feel as if someone or something was watching me, at first I thought it was the guy that lived in the apartment across from my window, I had a habit of sleeping with the curtains open and had caught him peeping at me while I was changing, so I looked out but instead of seeing the man I saw a figure in all black standing on the other side of the window, the only thing I could see were red eyes, I'd pulled my gun out of the holster on my hip but by then the figure had disappeared and I'd been left alone.

After that I made a vow to sleep with my curtains closed, though I should've been doing it since I caught Peeping Tom ogling the first time. I sighed and looked away, I noticed several people eyeing me and scowled "What?" immediately they flinched away and began talking once again every now and then giving me sideways glances. I heard a rumbling chuckle beside me and turned to snap at them too, only to have it die a quick death as red eyes met mine and a sharp toothed grin nearly split the guy's face in two. It was that stupid guy with the starring problem! I glared at him again and turned away, stupid guy with his stupid staring problem, and his stupid grin and his stupid red eyes! Wait, red eyes? I looked back him but he wasn't looking at me anymore without thinking about my actions I grabbed his chin and made him face me he raised a snow colored eyebrow but didn't move I looked at his eyes and they were red… red! As in the same color red of the eyes that'd been staring at me last night. "Were you outside my window last night?" I blurted he grinned once again "Yeah." He admitted I don't know if it was my embarrassment or the fact that I really was angry for his peeping, did I mention I was half-naked when he had been looking through my window?, but before he could react my arm pulled back and then snapped forward decking him square in his nose. He growled out obscenities and scowled at me I glared at him before jumping up and walking out of class, I walked to the back of the school and to the gym where there was a ladder nailed to the back of it I climbed up and settled on the roof, I'd go during second period I didn't want to be next to that pig!

And honestly I don't know why it bothered me so much? I mean ok yeah, he's a stranger who was looking into my room, but I hadn't reacted the same way when Peeping Tom #1 had been looking through my window. Why had he been staring at me so much? Liz had said it had been since the first day we came here, not the school but the table in front of the cafeteria, we'd hung out in one of the hallways before the jocks had decided to make it theirs and for the sake of not starting a war we just moseyed on over to the table and now used it to meet for lunch and in the mornings. As far as I could see it couldn't be he was interested in me I didn't have much to look at. I was 5'3", ash blond, and stick thin, I wasn't busty only at a B cup though I didn't mind after hearing Liz and Patti complain about back problems because of their breasts I am perfectly fine with mine thank you very much. Liz had once told me she'd kill for my ass and legs, something I had laughed at, I'm pale and though I had tried to tan myself once I had an unfortunate episode with it that I never ever, ever, ever want to repeat, but the one thing I really did like about myself was my eyes, almond shaped and a bright green, I inherited them from my Mom. I had tattoos and three piercings a tongue ring, a nose ring, and a lip ring, my tattoos were covered, except when Liz decides we need a 'break' and uses me as her own dress up doll, but other than that the only one who had ever seen my tattoos, extensively, was Hiro if you know what I mean.

I jumped when my cell vibrated and I opened it to see I had a text from Sid:

_Found Kishin nest Hook Cemetery, will go out hunting 2night._

During school hours, Sid, Nygus, Stein and another slayer would go out and hunt down Kishin nests, but they left us with the task of killing them with the excuse that we 'needed the practice' but I didn't mind. I knew there was another group of slayers, much bigger than us, and that they also took care of Kishin nests. I don't know who they are and Sid won't tell us he claims not to know but I doubt it, I also know they are under the watch of the other slayer the one they take on the nest hunts but we've never met him/her. Sid said we would find out who they were pretty soon. I sent him an Ok… Crap! He thinks I'm in class! Oh well, too late I can't take it back, two minutes later another buzz came through and I opened it he was probably going to chew me out. I opened it and almost dropped my cell his text read:

U will meet other slayers 2night as well. Be nice!

Another text came through after the first

Why are U answering? Aren't you supposed to be in class?

We were meeting the other slayers… tonight?


End file.
